memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Phase-pistol
"There are two settings: stun and kill. It would be best not to confuse them." :- Malcolm Reed, 2151 The phase pistol was a type of phase-modulated energy weapon, a personal sidearm characterized by a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. It was introduced in 2151 for use aboard Starfleet vessels. ( ) Unlike its predecessor, the EM-33, the phase pistol was equipped with an adjustable setting, allowing the user to choose from either "stun" or, in extreme cases, "kill." While these settings were most commonly used and more readily available, the weapon was capable of an even wider range of output and could be adjusted to a ten megajoule setting (albeit with some internal modification). ( ) Also unlike the EM-33, which required the user to compensate for particle drift, the phase pistol was a simple point-and-shoot weapon, making hitting a desired target faster and easier. ( ) The effects of a phase pistol hit also differed from those experienced with other weapons of that era. 22nd century Suliban and Coridan weapons inflicted identifiable wounds, tearing through clothing and into the victim's flesh. ( ) The phase pistol, however, produced an injury more comparable to an electric shock, capable of causing severe injury without breaking the skin. ( ) In addition to use as a weapon, the phase pistol was also utilized as a cutting tool, capable of slicing through solid rock, a tree trunk, or producing a heat ray. ( ) Phase pistols could also be used as explosives when set to overload; the subsequent explosion causing severe damage in a larger area. ( ) Crewmembers from the [[Enterprise (NX-01)| Enterprise NX-01]] first used phase pistols in April of 2151, when Captain Jonathan Archer infiltrated a Suliban helix. Aboard the helix, Archer was able to stun a Suliban soldier before having his own phase pistol turned against him by the Suliban henchman Silik. Due to the bizarre temporal effects within the helix's temporal communications chamber, however, Archer was able to literally dodge the particle beam and escaped relatively unharmed. ( ) Hayes with a MACO phase pistol.]] MACOs used their own form of phase pistols as their primary sidearm as well. Although different in design, the weapons had measurably the same effect as their Starfleet counterparts, being equipped with both "stun" and "kill" settings. In 2154, Talas was shot with a MACO phase pistol set to kill. Although she was only grazed, being an Andorian she was especially susceptible to phase pulse infections, and subsequently died of her injuries. ( ) Ensign Masaro committed suicide with a phase pistol in 2155. ( ) Phase pistols were used as late as 2161, when an away team from Enterprise fought against a group of aliens on the planet Rigel X. ( ) Appendices Background information *Phase pistols were introduced toward the climax of the pilot episode of Star Trek: Enterprise and were intended to be seen as predecessors to the phaser. Because phase pistols are not technically phasers, their use does not violate Worf's claim that phaser technology did not exist in the 22nd century. ( ) *Apparently, Enterprise carried both EM-33 and phase pistol weapons when it was launched as both were used during "Broken Bow", though, the EM-33 were not used by the NX-01 crew again. *It should be noted that did indicate that phase pistols can't vaporize a person like a phaser can. *In , Art Asylum produced a phase pistol toy available at most toy stores at the time. The mold was so accurate that, although approximately 20% smaller than the prop created for the series, Enterprise producers ultimately used the toy versions as on-screen props, for stunts and some cases full-on "hero" shots. They were repainted, since when the Art Asylum toys were released they were not the same colors as the ones they used already on the set. While original "hero" props were built for US$2,500, the toy version was priced at just US$20 and came bundled with a communicator. At a convention, actor Scott Bakula had an opportunity to pose with one of the toys and he apparently said that it felt even more realistic than the prop version. *Several prop phase pistols were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. *The phase pistols used by the MACOs in seasons three and four were re-used props of the EM-33 plasma pistols seen in "Broken Bow." External links *Phase pistol at Phasers.net de:Phasenpistole ja:フェイズ銃 Category:Hand-held weapons